


Everything Is Awful

by Peter164



Series: Solangelo [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cute Nico, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nico is a Dork, Sick Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is having just about the worst day ever. He can barely breathe, actually just barely do that. He's covered in magical claw marks that won't heal themselves. He hasn't slept in who knows how long. His only shirt (which is awful for its own reasons) is destroyed. And he hates his life. Will forcefully makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Will had forced him to lay on the bed. He hated him so much right now. He was fine, his scratches would heal eventually. He could catch his own breath. He could figure out how to sleep again. He didn't need any help. 

"Okay, first we'll get you breathing." Will said mostly to himself. He dropped into an office chair and slid around everywhere. He grabbed just a random collection of things. He slid back to Nico's bed and hooked him up to some kind of machine, "This is going to feel a little funny, but you only need it until you can breathe again." He helped adjust the head bit, "There, now you look just like Hazel Grace."

"I don't know who that is." He was really confused. 

"Looks like we have a movie night due. I'll being tissues." He smiled, "How it working? Are you breathing?" 

"Of course I am." He snapped back. Will did not look impressed with his answer, "Fine, it feels like my ribcage is being ripped apart, but I'm breathing."

"That's all that matters right now." He started looking at his scratches up and down his arms and chest. They were quickly sewn up to keep him from bleeding to death. He worked with one at a time. 

He started at his wrists, he clipped the threads and cleaned out the wound. Nico winced at the pain. He wrapped up the cut and moved to the next one. 

"Isn't there supposed to be pain medicine or something?" Nico complained. 

"Oh it hurts more most of the time." He smiled as he wrapped up his second cut, "You're welcome to use it if you want."

"Can we try it at least?" He asked. Will shrugged and grabbed a spray bottle. He sprayed jut the tiniest amount on. 

"FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS!" Nico screamed and tried pulling his arm off. 

"That's why we don't use it." Will seamed unaffected by the outburst. He continued working without anesthetic. He continued working in silence. He had done both of his arms so far. His hands were starting to shake. He seemed panicked, and nervous, "Nico I'll be right back, I promise, but I need to step out for a moment and grab something. When I get back I'll do your chest and back, so get that whatever you're wearing off. Although it's a very nice color. It suites you."

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"I'm fine, I'll only be a second." He quickly stood up left. Nico unbuttoned his shirt and stayed sitting up. He wanted to cover himself with something. What if Will thought he was too fat? Or too skinny? Or not muscular enough? He knew something was wrong.hiw could it not be? 

"Hi." He kept his arms in front of him, in hopes it would hide him. Will seemed much better now. He had brought an iPod with him and headphones and he got his steady, surgeon hands back. 

"You're back is pretty boney. Did you know that?" He asked. He had started there, cutting and cleaning and now just taping some bandages to the cut so he could reach everywhere else. 

"I didn't." Nico didn't like the feeling of the tape on his skin. He kept wanted to scratch it. 

"Don't worry, angel, it's only until I get everything cleaned up and can wrap up your whole torso." He gently rubbed his shoulders. He wondered how he knew it was irritating him, and why he called him angel. Instead of asking him to move himself to the other side of the bed, Will just rolled over to the other side, "So that's why your so self conscious."

"What?" Nico asked. He was concerned now. 

"You're so boney." He worked on the topmost cuts, "I can count your ribs." He allowed his fingers to trail down his side, "Do you even eat?" 

"Sometimes. It's been tough after living off pomegranate seeds for I forget how long." He shrugged a little. 

"Well we'll fatten you up, won't we." He smiled again and finished everything up. He got the bandages to start wrapping. He asked Nico to hold the end piece so he could wrap his torso. 

He peeled off the first makeshift bandaid on his back and brought the bandage around to peel off the next on, on his chest. Around and around he went until he completed the first layer. He put everything in order and worked on the next set of bandage. 

"The first layer is to hold in your blood." He explained as he awkwardly hugged Nico ever time the roll come around his back, "The next layer is the hold everything else together. It's more insurance than anything else."

It was a bit awkward keeping the oxygen tube out of the way, "Do I have to keep this thing on?" Nico complained. 

"Yes." Will didn't even make eye contact, "You know. I've never noticed how attractive you are?" 

"What?" A blush rose to his cheeks. 

"I think you're cute." Will said slowly, "As in a bunny, or a kitten, or a squirrel. What would you think is cute?" 

"Puppies." He answered. He'd always have a weak spot for puppies. 

"Well if a fluffy white puppy chewing on someone's fingers in a 10 on the cute scale, then Nico Di Angelo being self conscious is an 11." Will stated. He finished wrapping him up and asked him to get some sleep. He'll get a good breakfast in the morning. 

"But, I'm not tired." He lied. 

"Yes you are. I can see it in your face." He was very blunt. Nico bit his lip, "Oh, you get nightmares, don't you?" Nico nodded, "Then I'll sleep here tonight. If you need to be woken up, then that'll be my job."

"No, go to bed. I'll be okay." He shrugged off. 

"No you won't. You can't talk me out of this." He crossed his arms and stood firmly in the ground, "Now do you want me to share a bed or get my own?" 

"Do you have your own?"

"Yeah."

"Then do that." He rolled over on the side and closed his eyes. He let himself drift off for the first time in a long time. 

~*~

"Nico."

He woke up with a gasp. Will had been trying to get him up for a few minutes now. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. 

"Hey, angel, you okay?" He rubbed his shoulders and neck. He shook his head violently. Will just hugged him. He combed his fingers through Nico's thick hair, "Want to talk about it?" 

"No." He buried his head in the blond's chest. 

"Okay. Is there anything I can do?" He asked. He shook his head again, "You sure?" He nodded, "Absolutely?"

"No. I need my mom back." His voice cracked. Solace knew what he needed. He sang quietly to the son of Hades. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." He sang while he combed back the dark hair. He went into the second verse to help him calm down. 

"Thank you, Will." He muttered into his t-shirt, "Sorry I've been an ass today."

"You're perfectly okay." He smiled at him and wiped his cheeks with his thumbs, "Want to know why I had to leave while I was helping you? It might make you feel like you have someone."

"Okay." He nodded a little. 

"I have an anxiety disorder." He confessed, "If I get too nervous I get shaky and can't focus right. I had to leave to take medication and grab my headphones."

"What do you listen to?" Nico was actually interested in this. 

"It's a thing called Welcome to Night Vale. It's a weird something." He explained, "But it's soothing. I listen to it almost all, the time and it helps keep me calm."

"Do you think it might help me?" He asked. He really wanted to sleep again, peacefully. 

"Maybe. We can try." He went over to grab his iPod and plugged in his headphones. He gave one earbud to Nico. He turned on the first episode. 

He had to admit, whoever was talking was very soothing, even if nothing he said made sense. Dogs weren't allowed in the dog park? What kind of messed up place is this? He immediately fell in love with Carlos. Is that even possible? Could he only hear him described as having perfect hair, being a scientist, and being perfect and already love him? He loved it and was mildly afraid of it, but he wanted more. 

The episode ended, "So how'd that work?" Will asked. 

"Pretty well I think." He felt better, calmer, like everything that could possibly hurt him was just fine and it wouldn't come closer. 

"Think you can sleep?" He asked. Nico nodded, "Want me to stay with you?" He nodded again. They played the next episode and fell asleep to the sweet voice of Cecil talking about the Glow Cloud (all hail) That rained animal carcasses. That, coupled with the fact that Will was curled around him, meant he got the best sleep he'd ever had. 


	2. Day 2

Nico woke up alone. He specifically remembered sleeping next to Will last night. He was about to stand up and leave when he remembered he was tied to this dumb machine that was keeping him alive. Well, and the fact that pain shot up his whole body when he tried to stand up. Was that all a dream? No, couldn't have been. It made him too happy. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." The blond said to him. A tray of food sat on a destination next to him. 

"Don't call me that." He snapped. Then he remembered the conversation they had last night. 

"What? You think you aren't the fair maiden who was put into a death-like sleep by a wicked witch who can only be awoken by true love's kiss?" Will asked sarcastically. 

"I just don't want people telling me lies." He corrected. He wasn't beautiful, and he knew that. 

"Just so you know, I think you're beautiful." He grabbed an apple and a candy bar and plopped down on his office chair, sliding up to Nico's bedside, "And we need to work on your self-esteem." 

"Shut up." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. His plastic air tube kept getting in the way. He wanted to rip it off. Will held out the apple for him to take. 

"You need to eat." He stated when he didn't take the fruit, "And I'm guessing you're still pretty tired."

"I guess." He shrugged a little. He was actually very tired. 

"Apples are more effective at waking you up than caffeine. Which I wouldn't let you have anyway." He explained. Nico didn't move, "Don't make me chew it for you." 

That did it. He snapped the apple up and took a bite. Even after that, he felt better. Still not good, but better, 

"Why won't you let me have caffeine?" Nico asked through a mouthful of fruit. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded, "And it's because of doctor stuff."

"Very helpful."

"You really want to know?" He asked. The younger boy nodded, "Well, you're obviously depressed."

"No I'm not." He lied. 

"Yes you are. And depression and anxiety can happen simultaneously. Believe me, I know." He assured, "Caffeine raises anxiety levels which in turn can bring up the depressive thoughts, which means anxiety, which means depression. And just from observing for a day or two, you're probably so far along that increasing depressive thoughts would probably lead to suicide. Which nobody wants." 

"Why do you care about me so much?" He asked. He rolled over on his side to see him better. 

"Depends on how honest you want me to be." He leaned back in his chair. 

"Brutally." Nico told him. He needed to know the answer. He had never had someone other than Jason and Bianca really care about him before. And this felt different. 

"Okay. I think you're beautiful." He started out shamelessly, "Your hair looks amazingly soft, your eyes I could swim in for days. Your skin is so smooth and pale and pretty and you have the cutest little nose. It's so tiny, and yet still do round and perky, it's like a doll's nose. And your hands are so delicate and perfect. And your lips. Those perfect little lips of your's. How can you have such beautiful lips and not be Jensen Ackles?"

"You're starting to sound like Cecil." He wasn't used to getting so much affection. 

"Maybe that's because you're perfect." Will gazed at him lovingly, "I mean, you're starting to blush already and I've only hit the tip of the iceberg. We still have everything underneath the surface. Fuck, you probably didn't even know I was gay. And now you're going to freak out and ask me to never speak to you again."

"I'm not going to ask you to leave." He smiled a little. It was nice knowing he wasn't the only one in the world, "Not when we've gotten to be so close, for one day anyway."

"Thank you." He wanted so badly to just bend over and just kiss Nico senseless. He wanted to snuggle with him like he did last night. He wanted to hold his hand and rest his head on his shoulder. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jason was standing in the doorway with Percy behind him, looking as sassy as ever. 

"Not at all." Nico told them, he smiled at them but made eye contact with Will. Making sure he knew he wasn't pushing him away. The two walked in, "He looks put off."

"He hasn't taken your confession very well." Jason explained. 

"How'd you know about that?"

"Wild guess." He looked worn out, "Anyway, I just came to say hi, see how things were going with Will. Who is gay, and attractive, and super nice, and would be a really good boyfriend."

"I'm not sure, but I think you're trying to tell me something. Could you be a little more obvious please?" He batted his eyelashes and smiled like a little kid. 

"I'm just pointing it out." He raised his hands in defence, "Anyway, I wanted to bring you a present. I didn't wrap it or anything, I didn't have time." He handed him a Nintendo DS box and a game case. 

"Pokémon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He remembered playing it a few times when he was littler.

"Yeah. I love it and I was hoping you'd play with me sometimes. I didn't know if you did or not." He shrugged awkwardly. 

"I have a few times actually." He replied, "With my sister."

"Oh, awesome." He seemed really excited now, "What's your starter?" 

"Squirtle." He nodded, remembering when he very first picked up the game and raised his little Squirtle named Peter into a Blastoise. 

"Oh so now you're a water type?" Percy snapped like an angry girlfriend. 

"Jason, can you please smack him?" Nico asked. The son of Jupiter smacked him upside the head. 

"What was that for?" He asked. 

"He asked me too."

"I can't believe this." He crossed his arms. 

"Listen, Percy, we've been over this." Jason rubbed his arms until they relaxed, "You have a girlfriend. As far as I know, you're a dude, I really don't want to check. You shouldn't be so worked up over this. Okay?" 

"I know." He seemed calmer after that, "Can we go play video games together?" 

"Sure." He smiled, "I'll visit again tomorrow, Neeks. I promise. Love you buddy."

"Love you too." He responded, "Hurry before your wife thinks you're cheating on him."

"You better get your Pokémon leveled up before I whip your ass." He smiled as he ran out. Nico couldn't help but grin at his ridiculous dork. 

"Neeks?" He had forgotten Will was standing behind him. 

"It's his nickname for me." He blushed a little. His doctor set the box on his bedside table. 

"It's cute. And what was Percy so upset about?" He asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Seemed pretty important." He smiled, "And Jason said something about how I was a great boyfriend?"

"He's trying to set me up is all. He's been trying since Croatia." He shrugged off. 

"Set you up with me?" Will clarified.

"Yep."

"A dude?"

"Yes."

"You're gay too?"

"I figured that'd be obvious at this point." He sat awkwardly across from him. An almost scary grin bloomed across his face. 

"I have a chance!" He cheered so much he almost fell over, "Fuck you, Austin!" 

"I don't know who that is."

"You shouldn't." He looked at him dead in the eyes, "Because he's an asshole." 

"I see." He nodded, but his air tube got caught on the bed and kept his head low. He looked up pleadingly. 

"Here, let me help." Will moved forward and untangled the tube. He went to adjust the tubes around his face. His hand stopped on Nico's cheek. He subconsciously leaned forward. The son of Hades was starting to meet halfway. Their noses brushed and suddenly they were aware of how close they were together and jerked back. 

They sat awkwardly across from each other until another son of Apollo came in and needed Will for something. 

"I'll be right there, Isaac." He smiled a little, "I gotta go, Neeks. I'll be back in a bit." He planted a small kiss on his cheek before he left. 

He couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from twitching up and his fingers going to brush where Will kissed him. 

~*~

They were laying in bed together. Nico was held against Will's firm chest. 

"Will?" He asked. 

"Yes, angel?" He was combing through his thick, dark hair again.

"What else is good about me?" He wanted to know the rest of the iceberg. 

"When you smile, your whole face lights up. You can see it in your eyes. I wish you'd smile more, I love seeing it." He started off, "Watching you cry rips me to pieces. You're so full of love even if it isn't directed to yourself. You have so much determination and you can be genuinely scary sometimes, but in a good way. You're such a sarcastic little bitch most of the time. And it drives me crazy. How can you be so amazing? It shouldn't be possible." 

"I feel like you're talking about a whole different person." He flipped over to face away from him.

"I'm not." He placed a gentle kiss behind his ear, "I'm talking about Nico Di Angelo." He ran kisses up and down his neck. He rolled them over to straddle his hips and kiss his collar bone. He ran his hands up and down his torso, over his bandages. He moved to hold himself up by his elbows, trying so hard not to crush the smaller, more fragile boy. 

"Wait." He gently pushed on Solace's chest, "I'm a 14 year old. I can't do this yet. Give it a year or two and then maybe."

"Okay." Will smiled and moved off of him. He kissed his throat on more time before moving back to where they were, like nothing had ever happened. He buried his nose in Nico's hair and breathed in the scent of vanilla and sugar, "Good night my angel."

"Good night." He snuggled deep into his chest.


	3. Day 3

This time, Nico woke up first. Will had his arm wrapped around his stomach. It was a welcome weight, even if it was hurting one of his cuts. He moved his arm up just a little and that helped a lot. He could still almost feel the careful kisses that ran up and down his neck and collarbone. He'd never been kissed before, it was a new feeling. 

He kept getting tangled in his air tube. He hated being so dependant on a machine. That was Leo's job, not his. He laid there for a few more minutes while Will slept next to him. Eventually he sat up, still letting the tan arm wrap around his waist. He went to unbox his new Nintendo from Jason. Taped to the front of the box was an envelope. 

He stuck his finger under the flap and ripped open the top. Inside were several sheets of stickers, each sheet had a different theme. The beach, sky and birds, owls, jewels, animals, mechanical things, Thanksgiving, and one for pirates. Each one had a name written on the back in thick, black marker. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Nico. 

He chuckled a little and stuck them all over his black DS. He'd never told anyone about his love for pirates, but it made him happy that's what they thought of. He opened up the case for his Pokémon Omega Ruby and pulled the cartridge out. He got everything set up and ready to go. Instead of Squirtle, he picked a Mudkip. 

He managed to get 3 different pokemon before Will woke up. 

"Hi." He grinned sleepily at him. 

"Morning." He smiled back. Will adjusted his head to look at what he was doing. 

"What's your favorite type?" He asked. He loved to watch people play games. 

"Water or Electric." He answered, "What about you?" 

"Ghost." He said. That made Nico's breath catch in his throat. They sat and played together until he won a gym battle then Will stood up, he grabbed a bottle of pills and a bottle of water. He watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed back his pills.

"Are they for your anxiety thing?" He asked. 

"Yeah." He nodded, tucking the pill bottle back away, "They're prescription, I'm not a Junkie or anything."

"Didn't think you were." He smiled a little. He hadn't smiled this much in a long time. 

"Good. I tend not to take them in front of people because they often get the wrong idea." He explained. Nico was flattered that he felt comfortable enough in front of him, and also a little confused. 

"Hey, when can I take off this stupid thing?" He gestured to the obnoxious air tube on his face. 

"You could probably take it off now, maybe not. Let's find out." He sat next to him on the bed and took of his air support. He waited a few seconds for Nico's reaction. Who just stopped breathing. He didn't show any signs of oxygen deprivation, but other than a quick gulp of air about every 30 seconds, he just didn't breathe. He reached for the air tubes and adjusted them on his face. 

"I still need it." He nodded. He hated it, but he needed it. 

"I should probably change your bandages now." Will said. He grabbed supplies and sat in front of Nico. He held his arm and started cutting bandages off. They were starting to scab over, which was a good sign. Rewraping was a lot faster now that they didn't have to deal with as much blood and cutting stitches. 

Will cut the last bandage just as Jason walked in. Percy was here again too, this time he seemed to be in a better mood. 

"Hey, Neeks." Jason waved. Will left to tend to other patients. The two older boys sat on his bed. 

"Hi." He smiled. 

"Someone's happy today." He pointed out. Percy was fiddling with a box they brought.

"What's that?" Nico asked. They'd already given him enough, that couldn't possibly be his. 

"It's for you." Percy handed it to him, along with another envelope. 

"This is too much." He meant it. 

"Just look open it." Percy scolded. He pointed to the envelope. Nico shrugged and opened it. A birthday invitation for Percy Jackson himself, "Will you come?" 

"Sure." He nodded. 

"You're welcome to bring someone if you want." He chin pointed at Will, who was setting someone's broken arm. 

"You're worse than my dad." Nico shock his head and laughed. Percy looked so happy he could explode, "What?" 

"That was the cutest noise I've ever heard." He squeaked, "Why don't you make that sound always?" 

"What?" He was happily confused. Only Will had ever called him cute, and it wasn't under these circumstances. 

"Jason, did you know he made that noise?" He bounced on the the bed. 

"What's your dad been doing?" Jason ignored the bouncing teenage girl next to him.

"Well he talks in my head sometimes and he's just sitting there yelling at me to get some." He looked down at his lap. 

"Nico, make the sound again." Percy looked like an excited toddler. 

"Nico make what sound again?" Will came up and sat next to Nico. 

"He laughed." Jason explained, "I've never actually heard him laugh before. I think your magic."

"Well I do have a way with men if I don't say so myself." He geld his hands up and smiled, "Although I've never been called Magical before."

"Anyway, are you coming to his birthday or not? We'd really like you there, Neeks." Jason begged. Percy was still wanting him to laugh again. 

"Yeah. But why'd you get me a gift?" He asked, holding the wrapped up box. 

"Open it and find out." Percy had given up and instead just grinned as he tore through the paper. 

"Footie pajamas?"

"Yes. And you will wear them." Percy looked dead serious. He rested his head on Jason's shoulder. It was a strongly affectionate one for two best friends. They talked a little while longer before they left and Will came back to snuggle with him. 

~*~

About an hour later, after Nico had taken a nap and Will went to help the other's, they had another visitor. 

"What's up bitches!" Someone who looked ridiculously like Will burst in through the door. Immediately Nico knew it was Apollo. Will swore under his breathe and looked down at his lap. 

"What are you doing here, Dad?" He asked, he was standing up and was about an inch taller than the God. 

"I'm here to see you silly goose." He tapped Will's nose. He had an air around him that he hadn't noticed before, "I've noticed you've been thinking a lot about a certain someone. And most of it is pretty rated R."

"Please shut up." He begged. Nico could feel his face heating up. 

"Oh please. You know you love me." He had his hands on his hips. 

"Will, why don't you come sit with me." Nico offered. Will took up his offer and hurried to snuggle into his torso. 

"Aw." He smiled, "You guys need to go to the Hades cabin and have sex, like, right now."

"Is it just me, or am I the straightest person in the room right now?" Nico whispered to his snuggle buddy. 

"Oh no, you are. I'm probably the gayest God of them all. Other than Ganymede obviously." He nodded. 

"I don't know who that is." Nico shrugged and wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders. 

"The God of same-sex love." He was lispy-er than Nico remembered. It was weird watching him move his whole body as he talked, he was Italian and didn't move that much. 

"That's nice." He nodded, "Hey think you could help me breathe again? That would be fantastic."

"No I can't do that. I can help with your scratches though." He stepped forward. He looked genuinely sorry he couldn't help more, something he wasn't used to seeing from a God, "I can't do anything for dietary issues. And if I'm not wrong, you're having such a hard time because of iron deficiency anaemia, and you lost so much blood that it's probably a contribution."

"I thought you weren't a specialist." Will tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not. It's not an incredibly difficult thing to figure out." He smiled, his blue eyes were almost blinding, "I can speed up the healing process a little, but diet changes are all on you. After you get those levels back up, you should be absolutely fine."

"Thank you, Dad." Will grinned and squeezed Nico's hand. 

"Anything for my favorite Will." He pat his head and sat down next to his bed. He took the office chair and slid around on it, grabbing random items, just like his son does. Eventually he stopped next to the bed again and started working. 

~*~

Apollo left and Will got to snuggle up with Nico again, even if he had to take another two pills to calm him down enough to sit still. 

"What did he mean by you thought rated R about me?" He asked. He was pretty sure he knew, but still. 

"Nothing at all." He almost screamed. Nico just raised an eyebrow and waited, "Okay, fine. Exactly what it sounds like. But not all the time. Most the time I think about how pretty your hair is, or how I wish you'd cut it just a little shorter so I could see your eyes better, or how much I'd like to hold your hand, or snuggle with you on the couch and watch movies together. I could kiss your cheek and you'd smile and push me away, but you'd secretly love it. I could fall asleep with you curled up next to me and wake up and get to hold you every morning before I had to force myself to get up and make you breakfast before you got out of bed."

"You make it sound like we're an old married couple." He smiled. He loved the sound of that. 

"I've thought about that too. We would sit on the porch together. I'd hold your hand and kiss your cheek, you'd push me away, even though you still love it." Will nuzzled his nose into Nico's pale cheek, "We could watch our nieces and nephews and maybe even a few of our own kids run around with our grandkids. And we'd think about how we fell in love with each other. We could be really happy together."

"Will you make it sound like we could actually get married if we wanted to." He knew it wouldn't happen. He remembered hearing his Mom gasp when she heard that their neighbor had been found having an affair with another man. He could even remember, if vaugly, watching him begging the police not to lock him up. Of course, things had gotten a lot better recently, Jason hadn't screamed at him and called him disgusting. He called him brave, and smiled, and hugged him. But marriage? That's ridiculous. 

"Actually. On June 26, 2015. The United States Supreme Court declared the fundamental right for same sex marriage." Will grabbed his hand and pressed his lips against his jawline. 

"What?" He had no idea. He was amazed. 

"Yeah. And before that, in New York, they legalized it on June 24, 2011."

"You're kidding." He pulled back just the smallest bit. Will shook his head, "I can get married?" 

"If you want to." He nuzzled into his neck.

"This is huge!" He was in absolute awe. He could actually marry someone.

"And it especially is for you, considering you're almost 90 by now." He snuggled into his torso, "Which is weird to think about so you're going to be 14 if anyone asks."

"I could care less about that." He shrugged it off, "When I was little I was basically an outlaw because I was born, now I can get married." Will brushed his nose against Nico's.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. Nico's eyes widened, before he awkwardly nodded. 

"I've never kissed anyone." He pointed out, blinking rapidly. 

"Neither have I." Will brought their lips together, holding the other's face in his hands. It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back. Nico pulled him in again, dizzy with emotions. His lips were soft, but also chapped and rough. But he was gentle and slow, keeping things easy. 

"That was nice." He smiled a little. 

"Yeah. It was." Will rested his forehead on Nico's, "So, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"Oh." He nodded, "Like a date?" 

"Yeah, like a date." He smiled back at him, "I've been making a mental list of movies that you need to see. We could watch some together."

"Okay." He couldn't help but grin, "It sounds fun."

"We could meet up at one of our cabins and get some junk food. We can sit in our pajamas and watch crappy movies until our eyes bleed." He pecked his lips again. 

"As soon as you let me out." He assured, "We'll do it over the weekend."

"Then learn how to breathe so I can show you Titanic." He laughed.


End file.
